Sleeping Out Doors
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha are caught being together and an angry Sesshoumaru tells Kouga that if he really wants Inuyasha he will wait 50 years for him. Full summary inside. SemeKouga/UkeInuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

**Summary-**Kouga and Inuyasha are caught having sex angered by it Sesshoumaru tells Kouga that if he really wants Inuyasha he will wait 50 years for him. Will Kouga be able to wait and will Inuyasha be waiting for him when he time is over Find out by reading the story. Seme Kouga/ Uke Inuyasha.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Fuck man, it's really coming down out there isn't it?"

"Yeah if only those stupid demons wouldn't have attacked us, we wouldn't have been separated from the rest of the group."

"Oh well there's nothing we can do now is their. Man my clothes are all wet."

Pulling off his armor and pelt Kouga tossed it next to the pile of wood they had for the fire they had prepared in the cave they were in.

When five demons attacked the gang Inuyasha and Kouga had each fought demon and Sesshoumaru had fought his own while Ginta and Hakkaku fought the forth demon and Kagome, Sango and Miroku fought the fifth demon. Well some how a long the fight Kouga and Inuyasha had wondered away from the group. When they had gone to go look for their group it had started to rain heavily. Luckily for the two males though there had been a cave nearby with nothing but wood inside of it, it was perfect for them to stay in it and get away from what was now a storm.

"What the hell are you doing? Put you're clothes back on."

Turning to Inuyasha in all his naked glory Kouga looked at him for a few seconds before he said. "What does it look like? My stuff is wet and I want it to dry...you should take yours off to so you won't get sick...what are you waiting for do it?"

Flinching slightly from being yelled at Inuayasha turned away from Kouga and started to take off the red haori his father gave him. With his clothes in front of him Inuayasha turned around only to come face to face with Kouga.

"Geez Inuyasha you don't need to such a girl. It's not like I don't know you have penis."

Laying Inuyasha's clothes to dry, Kouga sat down in front of the fire and waited for Inuyasha to join him. After a few moments he did, daintily sitting down Inuyasha drew up his knees to cover his exposed body.

_Wow the fire really is warm.  
_

Slightly looking at Kouga with out him knowing Inuyasha saw Kouga's strong tan body.

_I need to stop he's my friend and friends don't think these types of things of each other.  
_

Ever since Inuyasha was close to coming of age he had noticed that the feeling's he had for Kouga were beginning to grow. Inuayasha was like a school girl, when ever he thought Kouga wasn't looking he would sneak looks at him or he would offer to help when he could just let Ginta or Hakkaku help him. Yes Inuayasha was beginning to think he might be...

"Hey, you're shaking. Come closer we can share body warmth."

Out of shock Inuayasha didn't move right away so Kouga took the initiative and scooted closer to Inuyasha. When he was close enough he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, blushing Inuyasha semi-held his breath.

_Oh my god he's touching me...oh my god he's touching me...while he's naked.  
_

Noticing Inuyasha's breath start to become uneven Kouga thought. _Hm... maybe he does like me. If he does then I won't have to convince him to give me a chance. All I have to do is prove to him how I feel, well since were alone this is the best time._

Lowering his hand towards Inuyasha's waist Kouga squeezed Inuyasha's waist a little and then pulled him even closer. Turning his face towards Inuyasha's puppy ears Kouga whispered to Inuyasha.

"You know Inuyasha you don't need to be ashamed of your body you look gorgeous you shouldn't be afraid of showing it."

Blushing Inuyasha had never been told that by Kouga. "Shut up, you're being stupid."

Nuzzling Inuyasha's puppy ears Kouga whispered into them. "No I'm serious, you're so beautiful I'm shocked Sesshoumaru hasn't had to lock you away to keep the dominate males away from you."

Blushing because of Kouga's words and body heat Inuyasha hugged his legs in order to cover his member from Kouga's view; it was twitching.

"Inuyasha you don't have to be shy. I've seen a dick before. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"I know you've probably seen one before but...nobody's ever seen me naked."

Smirking Kouga looked at Inuyasha while he said. "So that means you've never seen another naked person before?"

"Well...I've seen Kagome naked before but that was by accident."

"Have you ever seen a male naked before...aside from yourself?"

"No I always bathe by myself. I do it in the night when everyone's asleep."

Removing his arm from Inuyasha's waist Kouga got up and stood up in front of Inuyasha. Almost instantly Inuyasha got up and yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Get you're dick away from me!"

"Calm down all I'm doing is showing you the male body. Just relax and go ahead and take a long look." Relaxing Inuyasha awkwardly did what Kouga said.

Beautiful black hair that was not pulled up in a pony tail. Shiny blue eye's that held no shame of exposing his body, and what a body it was; strong arms that could beat the shit of any demon, a strong and firm chest that had a six pack under it. Powerful legs that didn't even need the Shikon Jewels anymore, and then there was Kouga's cock and it was not what Inuyasha expected.

Now it's common knowledge in the demon culture that dominate male's are always more well endowed when it comes to their cock's then submissive males, but Inuyasha didn't expect Kouga to be so long and so thick. What surprised Inuyasha even more was that the dick was limp; he could only imagine how big he could get when he was aroused.

Moving his hand to cover his smaller penis Inuyasha whispered. "I'm smaller than you."

While removing the hands that were covering Inuyasha's member Kouga stated. "You don't need to be ashamed, you're submissive and you know that submissive's are always smaller than dominates."

Nodding his head Inuyasha glanced at Kouga cock one more time before looking away.

"If you want touch it, it's ok with me."

To prove his point Kouga took one of Inuyasha's hands and wraps it around his limp cock.

"K-Kouga what the hell?"

Keeping Inuyasha's hand on his cock with one hand Kouga wrapped the other hand around Inuyasha's slim waist.

"Relax, you've never touched another person's dick before right and since I'm you're friend I'll let you touch mine."

Closing his eye Inuyasha starts to slightly tremble. Being so close to Kouga's member was making him dizzy and warm. "Let go Kouga t-this isn't right."

"What's so wrong about one friend helping another?"

Getting frustrated Inuyasha somehow managed to break free of Kouga's hold, walking back till his back hit the back of the cave's walls Inuyasha yelled. "It's because I want to be more than friends and if you let me touch you there then I'll only get my hope's up."

"So you like me."

"No...I-I love you I've had a crush on you since the first time I met you after you started traveling with us to kill Naraku my feelings grew. Then before we killed Naraku and you hurt yourself while trying to save me, that's when I knew I was in love with you."

"So you love me."

"Yes."

Expecting to be instantly rejected Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for Kouga's reaction. Gasping Inuyasha was surprised when he felt rough lips on his and a firm body pressed against his until he was pinned up against the cave's wall.

"Mmmmm."

Moaning Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck and with demonic grace Kouga lifted Inuyasha so that he could wrap his long legs around his waist. Feeling their lungs burn for oxygen the two male's separate, but almost instantly Inuyasha latched on to Kouga's neck. Inuyasha made sure to suck hard enough to leave Kouga a mark.

"Gggggrrrrrr...I should be...marking you Inuyasha."

"T-then mark me."

"If I mark you pup then all demons that are close to you will know you are mine."

"I-I don't care. I want every one to know I belong to you."

"Alright then Inuyasha."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Finally the rain is almost completely over."

"It is light enough for us to travel, stay here while I go look for Inuyasha and the wolf."

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru we'll go to cause you better believe you aren't the only one who is tired of being inside this stupid cave."

"Alright then lets go, I think I can still track their scent even though it rained."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Spitting on his hand Kouga spread it all over his hot member. Positioning his dick close to Inuyasha's hole Kouga told Inuyasha. "This...this is going to hurt ok pup. I don't have anything to use as lubrication except my spit and that won't be enough...do you still want me to do this?"

"I-I love you you idiot of course I want you to do this."

With a tender kiss to the lips Kouga whispers to Inuyasha _I love you to_ before he thrust's up as he pushes Inuyasha down on his cock.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Nnnnggghhhh."

"Ha...aaahhh...K-Kouga."

Trying to restrain himself from thrusting into that deliciously tight hole Kouga somehow stuttered to Inuyasha. "J-just relax I-Inuyasha...just breath pup."

Taking deep breaths Inuyasha started to relax his muscles. "O-ok move...but b-be c-careful ok? T-this is my first time."

Grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's ass Kouga lifted Inuyasha up till only Kouga's tip was inside of Inuyasha; experimentally Kouga started to push Inuyasha down.

"Ah..."

Noticing that it didn't hurt Inuyasha as much Kouga started a slow and some what shallow rhythm.

"Mmmnnnn..."

Feeling Kouga's penis slip easier in and out of his hole Inuyasha instantly knew that he must be bleeding since they didn't use any lubrication.

"I-it hurts K-Kouga."

With guilt of what Inuyasha was feeling Kouga pushed his cock deeper inside of Inuyasha in order to hit that special spot that was bound to make all the pain disappear.

"Aaaahhhh...Kouga...w-what was t-that?"

Grinning Kouga answered by thrusting even faster and deeper, which caused Inuyasha's back to hit the cave's wall, but from the look Inuyasha was making he either didn't even notice or just didn't care.

"Ha ahaaa...K-Kouga."

If Inuyasha had been in his right mind he probably would have noticed that his back was getting cut by the hard rocks of the caves walls. He would have noticed that their was a trail of saliva coming out of his mouth. That he had his neck exposed to Kouga like any other submissive would do for a dominate and last but not least he would have noticed that he was bouncing on Kouga's cock like a bitch in heat.

"K-Kouga...faster...please go faster."

"A-alright."

Pushing Inuyasha completely against the wall Kouga lost whatever control he had left and started pounding into Inuyasha. Feeling his sack hit Inuyasha's ass Kouga felt even more excited. Latching on to Inuyasha's exposed neck Kouga felt his teeth extend in order to bite Inuyasha.

"Mine...all mine Inuyasha."

"Yours...K-Kouga all yours...ngh...faster please Kouga...I-I'm almost there."

With a little tightening of Inuyasha's ass Kouga started to go even faster, he was already at the edge he knew he was going to cum in no time.

"Haahhh...K-Kouga..ah ah AAAHHH."

Screaming out Inuyasha came all over Kouga and himself. After he came Inuyasha felt something puncture his sensitive neck which then caused him to somehow orgasm again.

Feeling Inuyasha's ass squeeze his cock for all his worth Kouga can't help himself and bit Inuyasha's neck.

"I love you Inuyasha."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"How long do you think it's going to take to find them Sesshoumaru?"

"Were close I think they might be up ahead."

"...AAAHHH"

Turning to his left Sesshoumaru followed the scream to a cave, when he got to the door of the wall he is instantly assaulted by the smell of blood and semen.

_They better not have._

Knowing that the others were behind him Sesshoumaru took about eight steps inside the cave before he saw his little brother pinned against the cave's walls by a naked Kouga.

"Get away from my brother."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I would like to thank **Grinning Dead** for giving me the plot to this story I hope you like it =}

**Edited by Pyrite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"S-Sesshoumaru...I-I can explain aaahhh...oh god."

Feeling Kouga pull out of him, Inuyasha blushed. He could feel Kouga's semen run down his thighs.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

With out any fear of the dog demon Kouga wiped the cum off his chest and then wiped off the cum that was on Inuyasha. Handing him his clothes Kouga helped Inuyasha put on his now dry clothes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll take care of him. Okay?"

Turning around Kouga threw sand on the already dying fire.

"Well we didn't plan for you to find out about us like this, but since you did the only thing I can tell you is that I love your brother and that I want to be with him."

Ignoring Kouga, Sesshoumaru walked to his brother and grabbed him by the chin; turning his head he looked at Inuyasha's neck.

"You marked my brother...ggrrr...he isn't even of age yet."

With surprising speed Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and attacked Kouga with his poisoned claws. Expecting the attack Kouga jumped out of the way, but didn't attack Sesshoumaru since he knew that Inuyasha didn't want them to fight.

"You have no idea what you've just done; he's not even 200 years old yet. He's only 150, you fucking wolf."

Using his energy whip Sesshoumaru managed to get Kouga's leg, with a flick of his wrist Kouga went flying out of the cave, he ended up hitting a tree that was outside the cave.

"Sesshoumaru please stop...it's not his fault I wanted it to."

Ignoring his brother Sesshoumaru walked out of the cave; just barely he managed to get out of the way when Kouga threw him a punch.

"It doesn't matter if you were a willing participant Inuyasha; you are not of age he shouldn't have ever tried to do anything to you."

Doing a back flip Kouga tried to move out of the way but is captured as Sesshoumaru's Boa, also known as Mokomoko-sama, Mokomoko-sama wrapped around Kouga like a boa constrictor would do to its victim when they wanted to strangle it to death.

Running up to Kouga, Inuyasha tried to pull Mokomoko-sama off of Kouga.

"Please Sesshoumaru...ngh please stop he didn't do anything wrong please."

Realizing that this was his chance to get Inuyasha away from the perverted wolf Sesshoumaru said.

"I will let him go in two condition's Inuyasha."

"Anything."

"Naraku has been defeated for about a month, it is time that we go home, and I want you to come with me Inuyasha."

Nodding his head frantically Inuyasha agreed to his brother's condition; Kouga was starting to turn a little blue.

"I also don't want you to see this wolf till you are of age, and when I say I don't want you to see him I mean it, no interaction what so ever till you are 200."

Out of shock Inuyasha stared at his brother. "I-I'm going to be 200 in 50 years."

"This the only way I will let him live."

With one last look at Kouga, Inuyasha agreed.

After being unwrapped by Mokomoko-sama Kouga managed to say. "No absolutely not Inuyasha. I don't want to be apart from you for that long, no I prefer to fight with Sesshoumaru than to be apart from you."

With a glare sent to Kouga, Sesshoumaru said. "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes I do."

"Then if you love him you can wait for him and also be faithful to him."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok I'd like to start with telling you guy's that I'm coming along nicely with this story, just to let you know I have right now about 9 chapters and I will still be writing more. I don't want to post the other chapters right away though since they have not been edited. Well thank you to those that have been faving and alerting this story I really appreciate it =]

Oh and don't forget to REVIEW

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 11-11-09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX **

Sitting down in his old bedroom, Inuyasha tried to not let his brother see how felt. Feeling the bed dip down Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt his brother lay down on the bed then pull him down next to him.

"I want to talk to you Inuyasha is that ok?"

"Yeah it's okay."

As he got more comfortable Inuyasha smiled as he felt Mokomoko-sama lay on him like a blanket.

"What occurred in the cave, tell me Inuyasha was it out of a whim or was it something else?"

With slightly opened eyes Inuyasha laid his hand on his brother's chest, over his heart.

"I don't really know how it happened but...even before it happened I've had strong feelings for him. I love him Sesshoumaru and I know he loves me to."

Wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Alright Inuyasha, that's all I wanted to know."

"Will you let me see him when I'm of age?"

"Like I said Inuyasha if he can wait for you, while being faithful to you then I will allow him to be with you, if he cannot though then he does not deserve you."

"I understand."

"I'm glad brother."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Kouga**

_I can't believe this shit when I finally get the fucking guts Sesshoumaru ruins everything.  
_

"Kouga stop brooding you're going to be able to see Inuyasha in 50 years, that's nothing for demons like us, now if you were a human that'd be a different matter."

Not even paying attention to Ayame, Kouga kept on looking at the lake in front of him. It really was beautiful and it was so shiny. Even in his irritated state Kouga was still able to look at the lake and appreciate its beauty.

"What am I going to do if Sesshoumaru doesn't let me see Inuyasha even after the 50 years have passed?"

Sitting down next to her pack alpha Ayame looked at the glistening water.

"I think that even if Sesshoumaru doesn't let you see him remember that he's going to be of age and will be able to make his own decisions."

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am. Now come on lets go. Someone in the pack wants to kill a demon and they want to make sure it's ok with you."

"Alright then let's go."

**XxXxXxXxX **

**Miroku and Sango**

"Miroku will please just get the things ready...and stop looking at my ass it's so annoying."

Ever since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left they had decided that it would be better if they split up, Inuyasha with his brother, Kouga with his pack, Kagome in her time and Miroku and Sango together.

"Oh don't try to act like you don't like it Sango. I see how you bend over more than needed to when you have to pick something up."

Grinning, Sango took out the food she was going to cook for the day for her, Miroku and Keade. They lived in Keade's village, they didn't live with her but they did visit her every day. The reason they chose that village was because they didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"Hn I don't know what you're talking about. Now go and get me some water I need more...hurry it up."

"Heh will you ever tell me how you got him to be so obedient Sango?"

"Well that's my little secret Keade."

Smiling as she stirred the food in front of her Sango, thought about what happened the night before.

_Who would have thought that Miroku liked to be tied up? I would have thought he liked tying people up, but nope it's the other way around._ _Oh well it was fun._

**XxXxXxXxX **

**Kagome**

"Mom have you seen my blue leggings? I need them for school."

"Look in the back of you're closet Kagome I'm sure it's somewhere in there."

After a couple of minutes of rummaging through her things, Kagome found what she was looking for. After she had left the feudal era, she had been so sad but, her mother had managed to convince her that it was for the best. Her mother had told her that even if she would have gone back and forth it would have hurt her to see some of her friends stay young while she became an old woman, yes after her mother had explained that to her she had accepted the thought of never seeing her friends again.

"I'm going to go mom, see you later."

Kagome had thought that it was going to be hard going back to how things were before she ever went to the feudal era, but it actually wasn't as hard as she thought; now don't even think that she forgot about her friends. No she missed them dearly the thing was that she just accepted not being able to see them.

"Ok then sweetheart take care."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok well I hope you guys like this chapter, I was thinking that you guys might want to know what's going on with some of the characters since some of them won't be showing up again; Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Oh and I hope you guy's will review... and tell me what you think.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 11-15-09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 10 Years XxXxXxXxX**

**Inuyasha**

Looking outside the window, Inuyasha saw birds chirping and some of the castles servants walking. It was quite a beautiful day but he wasn't able to go outside since he was being punished by his brother, he had to spend a week in his room bored out of his mind because he hit a lord that tried to get a little handsy with one of the castles servants.

_Che how was I supposed to know that asshole was so important. Hm I'd do it again if I had a chance.  
_

Hearing someone walk into his room Inuyasha turned around and saw his brother Sesshoumaru walk into the room.

"So have you learned you're lesson little brother?"

Flopping down on the bed Inuyasha said. "No I haven't why should I be punished if that asshole was the one touching someone who didn't want to be touched. I think he should have been punished."

"Heh don't worry after you hit him his mate came and kicked him in his...baby maker."

Smiling at the thought of that asshole getting hurt, Inuyasha's mind somehow wondered to Kouga. Not a day had passed he didn't think of his fleabag. The first five years had been hard for Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru had reminded him that if it was meant to be they would be together in 40 more years.

Feeling someone lay next to him Inuyasha turned around and buried his face in his brother's chest. It was quite amazing how close they had become in such a short time; in demons standards.

"I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

"He better."

Snuggling closer to his brother Inuyasha blushed when he heard his stomach growl.

"That reminds me you haven't eaten today, how about we go and tell the cooks to make something to eat. I'm thinking meat and fruits? What do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds good lets go and eat."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

Sitting on the table Inuyasha grinned at all the food that the cook was able to make in such short amount of time.

"Are you going to stare at the food all day little brother?"

As if that was a command Inuyasha started to fill his plate with food and after it was stacked he started to eat.

"Mmm this is so good...god I think that whatever you're paying should be raised."

"Well if you think he's so good brother than I'll do it."

Seeing his brother smile at his words Sesshoumaru suggest they go get clothes from a demon village close by in order to distract themselves for the day.

"Alright I'll go but if any one tries to act stupid with me then I'm taking that as an open invitation to kick their ass."

Knowing there was no way he would be able to change his brother's mind, Sesshoumaru agreed with him younger brother.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Kouga  
**

Sitting down next to his den Kouga looked out at his pack. They all looked like they were having a nice day.

_God I should be happy, there hasn't been any problems for my pack in years. It's cause I miss Inuyasha. Hn just 40 more years and I'll have him in my arms...and in my bed panting, screaming, begging for more while I-  
_

"Kouga you ok you seem a little out of it?"

Turning to the woman he considered a sister Kouga said. "Hey Ayame, do I?"

"Don't even try to play it off Kouga I know you, so tell me what's wrong, or are you having another one of those days?"

Sighing Kouga answered. "Yeah I'm having one of those days."

Standing next to Kouga, Ayame said. "Don't worry it won't be much longer before you see him again. Hey did I tell you what I heard today."

"No what happened."

"Well I heard that Inuyasha beat up a guy that was visiting his castle."

With a grin forming on his face Kouga asked if Ayame knew why he had done what he did.

"Um I think it was because he was harassing one of the castles servants. Oh I also heard that after Inuyasha beat him up the guys mate beat him up to heh."

"Heh that's Inuyasha for you."

Suddenly getting a serious look on his face Kouga whispered. "I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him."

"Oh please Kouga you're being stupid of course he misses you, how couldn't he; he loves you. But I bet he doesn't brood about it all day. Now why don't we go to watch some of the children train I swear they get better every time I see them."

"Well of course they have the best alpha in the world teaching them."

Happy that Kouga got him out of his funk Ayame said. "I can't wait till Inuyasha pushes you off you're high horse Kouga, I'm sure it'll be amusing to watch."

"Please once I get back with Inuyasha I'll be more confident than ever."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

Looking at the cubs practicing Kouga couldn't help but wonder if he would have children with Inuyasha once they go back together. He never really wanted children but if he bonded and mated with Inuyasha then he would definitely want to have a child or more likely children since inu demons and wolf demons tend to have litters or baby's, rarely did they just have one at a time together.

"I wonder how many cubs you'll have when you mate with Inuyasha hm most likely a lot since inu demons also tend to have litters."

Smiling Kouga said. "I hope we have a whole bunch in order to rub it in Sesshoumaru's face, bastard."

"Oh come on Kouga you have done the same thing if not worse."

"I guess."

While walking towards the kids Kouga heard Ayame whisper. "Just 40 more years Kouga and you'll have Inuyasha in you're arms again."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok everyone thank you for taking the time and reading this and I hope you will give me a review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 11-26-09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 20 Years XxXxXxXxX**

**Inuyasha**

Dressing in a lavender kimono Inuyasha started walking to the garden his brother had around the castle. It had various flowers that he had seen all over the forest and then there were flowers that he had never seen before. This was the reason why he had fallen in love with the garden when he had seen it. After he had fallen in love with the garden he had told Sesshoumaru that he wanted a little private spot built for him so that he could have a place to be alone when he needed to be by himself.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha, how are today?"

Smiling at his friend Inuyasha walked towards a demon girl around his age, she was about ten years older then him, and she also worked in the castle. She did a lot of servant work but after he had arrived she had started working for him more than any other of the servants.

"What did I tell you about calling me lord, you're my friend and I'd rather you call me Inuyasha, Daisy."

Walking towards Daisy Inuyasha smiled at the irony of his friend's name, the reason being that she had pale white skin and blond hair that occasionally looked yellow, daisy really suited her. Sure other people didn't like her name but Inuyasha loved her name and he loved the girl; as a friend.

"I know it's just that I forget, so were are you headed to Inuyasha, wait don't tell me the garden?"

"Heh heh how did you know?"

"You always go there."

"I do don't I um you want to come with me."

"Sure."

While walking to the garden Inuyasha and Daisy stopped at the kitchen to get some food to eat outside. When they reached the garden they went under hanging flowers that were called Japanese wisteria, they were a beautiful shade of dark purple. Under the flowers was a door and when you opened the door was a relaxing room. The structure of the small room was made out of wood and it was covered with the dark purple flowers. There was soft padding on the floor made of soft sheets and there was also a lot of pillows purple ones, green ones, pink ones, golden's ones and all other colors it their was like an assorted of rainbow colored pillows.

"I still can't believe Lord Sesshoumaru did this for you, it's really amazing."

"Yeah I know, I was really happy when he showed it to me."

Smiling Inuyasha laid back on one of the corners and closed his eyes.

"I love this room it's so relaxing."

Pulling her knees up Daisy admired the resting demon; he was so beautiful everything any one could ever want loyal, trust worthy and just a great man. Scooting a little closer to Inuyasha, Daisy wondered if she should do what she had wanted to do ever since Inuyasha had helped her with a the lord that was harassing her.

Making up her mind Daisy took a deep breath and leaned over the unsuspecting inu demon and kissed him. At first Inuyasha's eye's opened with shock but when he got over his shock and instantly pushed her away and backed away as far as he could.

"W-why did you do that?"

"I like you Inuyasha I really like you and I know you like me to."

"Yeah I like you, but only as a friend. You know I love Kouga and that I'm waiting to be with him, I told you."

Looking down at her folded hands Daisy knew that not only had she made terrible mistake but it might have caused her a really great friendship.

"I... I..."

"Daisy you're a really special girl and I still want to be you're friend but I just want you to know that you deserve someone that can love you the way you love them. I just don't feel that way for you, I'm in love with Kouga and I'm going to safe myself until I see him again."

Smiling down at her hands Daisy said. "I can't believe you want to still be my friend...I would love to stay you're friend Inuyasha. I want you to know to that I'll never do that again, you belong to Kouga and that's how it's going to stay."

"Heh heh yup I belong to Kouga and that's how it's going to stay."

Pulling out a pink blanket Inuyasha laid down and pulled the blanket over himself and then opened it.

"I would really enjoy relaxing with a friend if you'd like to join me."

Moving under the covers and joining Inuyasha, Daisy said. "I'd love to join you...friend."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

**Kouga  
**

Pulling out his hard cock Kouga rubbed the head and then slowly started to pump his hand. Kouga felt like it had been years since he had last touched himself.

_I wish Inuyasha was the one touching me though._

Closing his eyes Kouga laid back on the furs in his den and continued to touch himself, now he pictured Inuyasha's naked body. Those long smooth legs, that wrapped around his waist so strongly when he had been thrusting into the willing body. Gripping his cock a little harder Kouga groaned.

While playing with his sack Kouga imagined Inuyasha's flat stomach ripe with his cubs. It would be such a joy to see Inuyasha pregnant. As soon as they were alone Kouga was going to fuck Inuyasha till he was pregnant.

From Inuyasha's belly Kouga moved up to his perky nipples. When they had had sex in the cave Inuyasha's nipples had been as hard as pebbles. Pumping his hand faster Kouga moaned at the feel of his orgasm building.

Inuyasha's face had been so beautiful and erotic when he was being pounded into. And the expressions he made, Kouga loved them all but his favorite was the one he had made during his orgasm. And just by remembering that look Kouga came all over his hand and belly.

After his foggy mind cleared up Kouga thought. _I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of Sesshoumaru when I see him._

Thirty minutes later Ayame knocked on the Kouga's door.

"Come in."

"Kouga were having some problems with some demons rooming our borders."

"Alright I'll go take care of it."

_Ah yes I'll be able to beat something up._

"Well someone looks like someone has some pent of stress."

"Yeah well I had a taste of the person I love and I have to wait 50 years to get another taste, if you were in my place you'd have pent of stress to."

Making his way outside Kouga was happy for the idiots that were trying to trespass his lands; he was finally going to be to beat the shit out of someone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter and will review.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 12-18-09**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 30 Years XxXxXxXxX**

**Inuyasha**

"Come on Sesshoumaru, leave us alone."

Running towards the woods Inuyasha held the little bundle in his arms closer. A couple of days ago Inuyasha had found a small puppy. He had thought it had been just another puppy at just the sight of it, but once he got closer he noticed that the puppy was actually a half demon like him. The puppy's fur was dark brown but it had a black swirl on the top of his forehead. Inuyasha had thought the puppy was so cute that he had to keep it...so he did. Sesshoumaru though wasn't happy about it, especially when said puppy pissed on his favorite chair.

"That little shit is going to pay for what it has done to me Inuyasha."

Jumping, Sesshoumaru tackled Inuyasha and pinned him down. In Inuyasha's disorientation Sesshoumaru took the little pup away from him and stood up. Holding the little pup by its neck Sesshoumaru growled and let the pup know how mad it was.

"Sesshoumaru...please."

Looking over at his younger brother Sesshoumaru was pained to see the hurt look on his face; there was also a smudge of dirt on it. It was this puppy dog look that forced to give into his brother and to do things that he normally wouldn't do. An example of this was the puppy.

"Please let me keep it Sesshoumaru...please."

Sighing Sesshoumaru handed the pup back to Inuyasha who instantly lost the kicked puppy look and held on to the puppy as if his life depended on it. After the pup was completely hugged Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and leaned over to kiss him on the check. That little action was enough for Sesshoumaru to accept the little puppy.

"Keep him away from my study Inuyasha and don't let him piss anywhere in the castle."

"Okay."

Sitting down on the spot he was on Inuyasha let the puppy walk around and sniff the area around him from the looks of it he had to go piss again.

"What are you going to call it?"

Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha wondered about what to call the puppy. He never had to name anything so he didn't really know. After a few moments of thinking Inuyasha made up his mind.

"Abel. I'll name him Abel...what do you think?"

"If you want to name him that then its fine I don't care; just keep him away from my study."

Nodding his head Inuyasha smiled when Sesshoumaru sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

"Do you think Kouga will like Abel?"

"I'm sure that stupid wolf demon will adore your pup."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

**Kouga**

Once a year the alphas of the wolf territories would meet secretly; the alphas we're only allowed to bring two other members of the pack. The reason for the meetings was because of the alphas believed it would be best if they kept in touch so that peace could be kept with in there borders.

"I heard that Sesshoumaru visited you and told you that Inuyasha was pregnant."

This meeting though Kouga was regretting since all the alphas were doing we're talking about things they had heard about him and Inuyasha. There had been so many rumors that the alphas had brought up every time they met up that it was beginning to get ridicules.

"No Sesshoumaru did not visit me and he is not pregnant."

Sighing as Iruka; the alpha of the South laughed Kouga rolled his eyes. He just couldn't get a break with the other alphas, perhaps it was because he was the youngest in the group.

"Kouga I want to talk to you seriously though do you plan on bonding with Inuyasha?"

Looking over at the oldest alpha in the group, Aiko, Kouga nodded his head.

"Yes I still want to bond with Inuyasha."

"He's a half-demon."

Turning towards Hiro the second oldest in the group, Kouga held his glare. He didn't want to start an argument but he really hated it when people tried to say Inuyasha was unworthy because he was a half demon.

"Yes he's a half demon, but I don't see a problem with that."

"What if your cubs turn out to be humans?"

"Come on now Hiro that's most unlikely."

Turning to look at Katsu, Kouga faintly smiled at the little help he was receiving.

"But we have heard of it happening."

Growling a little Kouga turned back towards Hiro; for some reason the older wolf was very vocal his dislike towards half demons.

"Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind Hiro don't beat around the bush."

"Yes Hiro tell us what is on your mind."

All eyes turned towards Norio, all the alphas in the meeting always believed that his name suited him, Man of Law. It wasn't just the fact that Norio was so strong it was also that the other male had more members in his pack then any of the other alphas; his numbers weren't the only thing that often intimidated the other it was also because of the way Norio was so dedicated on having his members ready for battle at any moment. That was always a relief when the other alphas needed help but it turned into a problem when ever an alpha had a problem. Thankfully though had never had a problem with Norio.

"Alright then, why should Kouga bond with a half demon when there a perfectly beautiful wolf demons in all our packs."

"It's because I am not in love with anyone aside from Inuyasha."

"Your bond with him will taint-"

Growling Kouga bared his teeth and interrupted Hiro. "I don't care if you think my bond with Inuyasha will taint something all that matters is that I am going to bond with the man I love and that loves me back...that's all that will ever matter."

Rabidly standing up Hiro growled and barked out. "He is a worthless hanyou."

Anger quickly filled Kouga and he jumped up to attack Hiro but was unable to due to four arms keeping his away. As much as he struggled he knew that he wasn't going to be able to.

"Relax Kouga."

"Hiro, Kouga say's he's in love with the inu demon...that's all the information we need to know in order to accept Inuyasha as Kouga's future mate. So I suggest you leave Kouga and his choice of love alone...if I remember correctly nobody told you anything when you had wanted to bond with the whore that fucked half your pack."

"I think this meeting is over."

Getting up Hiro and his two pack members walked away. The other alphas also excused themselves and left Kouga alone with Norio.

"Thank you Norio I appreciate your help."

"No problem Kouga...besides if I had had the opportunity to bond with Inuyasha I would have done it to."

As Kouga watched Norio leave Kouga couldn't help but smirk. Inuyasha always believed that he had been undesirable, but from the sound of it he wasn't, he had people he didn't even know falling in love with him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok well I hope you guy's liked the chapter and review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 12-26-09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 40 Years XxXxXxXxX**

**Inuyasha**

"Nnnghhh...aahh."

It had been so long since Inuyasha had felt something inside of him. Ever since he had moved into the Sesshoumaru's castle he had little time to himself, Sesshoumaru and Daisy brought it upon themselves to distract Inuyasha; with either just going to villages close by or doing some work. Now it wasn't that Inuyasha didn't appreciate their help it was just that there we're moments, like this, where he just wanted to be alone. Thankfully Sesshoumaru had been called away for some business and Daisy had gone to take care of some chores.

"M-mmm."

Once Inuyasha had found out he would be alone for the day he instantly locked himself up in his bed chamber and took off his entire clothes. He just couldn't help but want to touch himself the way Kouga had touched him while they we're in the cave.

This was how Inuyasha found himself in the position he was currently in. He was lying on his stomach with his ass up in the air and knees bent so his legs could be open. His fingers had moved from his touching his nipples to his cock and then some how they had found there way inside of his hole.

Never in his life had Inuyasha touched himself, but after experiencing Kouga inside of him Inuyasha just couldn't help but push his fingers inside of his opening. At first he had been scared and nervous but after he had practiced and became accustomed to it he grew to love it.

"Aaahh... yeesss."

Pushing harder on his prostate Inuyasha arched his back and imagined it was Kouga's large fingers inside of him instead of his own small fingers.

"K-Kouga."

Felling his orgasm build in the lower part of his belly Inuyasha moved his fingers faster and continued to assault his little prostate, after a couple of minutes Inuyasha cried out Kouga's name as he spilled his semen on to the sheets under him.

"Hah aahhh."

Panting, Inuyasha rolled over till he was laying on his back and he closed his eyes, he was getting sleepy. With in a few moments Inuyasha slipped into sleep while whispering Kouga's name.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

**Kouga **

Shivering a little Kouga walked towards the lake that was close to where his pack was at. Sitting down on a patch of grass Kouga stared out at the water. Ever since it was getting closer to the time he would leave to bond with Inuyasha he wondered what would happen to his pack. He loved his pack and didn't want to leave it but he was sure that Inuyasha would also not want to leave Sesshoumaru for too long.

_We could always go back and forth but that would get tiresome after a while._

"If Inuyasha would want it that way though then I would do it."

Laying down on the patch of grass he was alone. Kouga sighed at the feel of the grass on his bare back. He loved going to the lake with just his pelt on it made him feel so free and relaxed; that and it was easy to take off when he would feel like jumping into the lake.

"I don't want to leave my pack though."

Turning to the side with his back towards the sunlight Kouga sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that the only way this would be solved was to talk about it with Inuyasha, but since he wouldn't be around for another ten more years Kouga decided to put it in the back of his mind and just try to enjoy the time he had with pack.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I should let you guy's know that this lime scene was completely unexpected, it just happened but I hope you guy's liked it =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-1-10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX 50 Years XxXxXxXxX**

**Kouga**

"Kouga relax everything's going to be ok."

Ignoring Ayame, Kouga continued to pace back and forth. He had spent almost two hours making sure everything was going to be dealt with in the pack before he left. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone and he wanted everything to be set before he left.

"I don't want you guys to be unprepared if something is to happen and I'm not around."

"Kouga everything is going to be fine just relax and save your energy for the journey you're about to take."

Nodding his head Kouga sat down on the bedding of furs close to him. The moment he had seen the sun peak over the horizon he wanted to leave but he was unable to. Before he left he also wanted to speak to his pack and let them know what he was about to do; he didn't want the pack to be surprised once he left.

"Okay, everyone is ready for you to go and speak to them."

"Alright."

Getting up, Kouga headed towards the group of people that we're huddled together waiting for their alpha to speak to them. Kouga didn't usually have such meetings with the pack, but at the moment he felt it was necessary to speak with them.

"I'm sure some of you know why you're gathered here today. Those that don't, it's because I plan to leave for a while to spend time with my soon to be bonded Inuyasha."

No whispers we're heard as Kouga spoke, it was common knowledge that Kouga planned to leave and bond with Inuyasha once the 50 years had passed.

"I want you to know though that once I bond with Inuyasha I will not be back right away. While over there though I expect to receive a letter with information about what goes on in the pack…if I find out that I was not informed about anything I will punish those who have kept it from me."

When the group of wolves nodded their heads and agreed with the conditions he had proposed, Kouga left the group of people and headed towards Ayame. Once he reached her he gave her a big hug and said his goodbyes.

"Good luck Kouga and tell Inuyasha that the whole pack sends there love."

With a nod of his head Kouga ran towards the direction that Sesshoumaru's castle was at.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

**Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha get away from that window and come over here to eat."

Growling Inuyasha followed Daisy towards the dining room area. Ever since he had woken up he had been forced away from his bedroom window to bath, eat and do other things. Inuyasha knew that he had to keep himself busy as he waited for Kouga but he just couldn't help himself as he looked for Kouga.

"Look Inuyasha. It's your favorite types of foods."

Ignoring Daisy, Inuyasha barely ate his food and kept a look out at the window. He just couldn't help but be distracted from the things around him; he just wanted to have Kouga with him already. It had been so long since he had had Kouga with him. He missed him terribly.

"Inuyasha I know it's hard to pay attention right now but pay attention as you eat you just ate hot chilly sauce."

Gasping Inuyasha turned towards his plate and then screamed once he felt the effects of the hot chili sauce. Kouga wasn't even back at his side but already he was causing Inuyasha to scream.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Kouga**

_Fuck I can't believe how long it's taking to get there.  
_

Stopping for a moment by a lake, Kouga reached to drink some water. He had been running at full speed all morning and he still had a long way to go before he even reached Sesshoumaru's lands. He had known it would take a long time, but he hadn't realized how long it would actually take.

"Don't worry baby I'm almost there."

Drying his hands on his fur pelt Kouga started running again towards Sesshoumaru's castle again.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

**Inuyasha**

"He's not coming."

Frowning Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother. It was getting close to sunset and Kouga still hadn't arrived at the castle. It was obvious to that Inuyasha was beginning to lose hope.

"As much I would like to tell you that, yes he is not coming that is not true. The most probable reason why he is not here yet is because of the distance between where his pack is and where we are." Sesshoumaru then added, "Also I would doubt he would just leave without making sure his pack is going to be taken care of."

"That's true."

Getting up Sesshoumaru walked towards his brother and hugged him from behind. Instantly Inuyasha turned his body to face him. Sesshoumaru knew that his younger brother had hoped Kouga would arrive sooner, but Sesshoumaru knew that he wouldn't, as pack alpha Kouga had many things he had to make sure were taken care of before he left to bond with Inuyasha.

"It's getting late Inuyasha why don't you get some sleep."

"But it's really early."

Ignoring his brother's protest of how early it was to go to sleep Sesshoumaru guided his brother back towards his room. Abel was already resting on the foot of Inuyasha's bed. After so many years of having the demon pup in the castle Sesshoumaru had grown to actually care for it.

"Look Abel wants you to join him in sleep."

Just noticing the pup on his bed Inuyasha sighed and climbed on his bed. He pulled the sheets on his bed back and then let Sesshoumaru cover him with the warm sheets. Perhaps once he woke up Kouga would be with him.

"If Kouga arrives once I'm a sleep can you send him up to my room or wake me up please."

"Alright then when Kouga arrives I'll send him up to your room to wake you up."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

After a couple of minutes of laying on the bed, Inuyasha was in a deep sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

**Kouga**

Panting slightly Kouga finally arrived at the castle doors, he was about to push the doors open when they suddenly we're pushed open from the inside. Sesshoumaru stared at Kouga for a few moments before he moved aside and let Kouga walk in.

"He was worried you weren't going to come."

"I'm sorry about that I took longer with my pack then I expected...it's not an excuse though...may I go and see Inuyasha?"

When Sesshoumaru nodded his head Kouga ran towards the direction that had held the strongest scent of Inuyasha. After a couple of minutes Kouga arrived at a door where Inuyasha's scent was strongest. Closing his eyes Kouga took a deep breath and opened the bedchamber, the room was dark but since the moon was shining inside of the room it was easy to make his way towards the bed that Inuyasha's body was sleeping on.

"Gggrrrr."

Looking at the foot of the bed Kouga saw a half demon pup growling at him. The pup had his shoulders hunched and his teeth bared.

"It's okay pup my name is Kouga."

Almost instantly as if to understand him, he probably did, the pup got off of the bed and moved towards Kouga. From the way the pup was moving Kouga knew that it wasn't trying to be threatening. When the pup was right next to him he sniffed him and then walked out of the room without a care in the world.

Walking towards the bed Kouga smiled when he saw the man he loved sleeping peacefully. Not able to help himself Kouga climbed in the bed next to Inuyasha; even though he was dirty and knew he was probably going to be yelled at Kouga carefully wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and closed his eyes. Like Inuyasha he went to sleep in a couple of minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok well I hope that you guy's enjoyed this chapter and decided to review cause review's give me enough confidence to keep on doing what I'm doing =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-5-10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Something heavy was laying on top of him and it was beginning to get annoying. He had been awake for the past two minutes and he had hoped that the heavy object would get off but it hadn't so obviously something had to be done. Groaning Inuyasha tried to push Abel off of him, he had assumed that the object on top of him was his puppy, as he kept on pushing his pup he wasn't budging.

"Abel get off, you heavy pup."

"Mmm I don't want to."

Gasping out Inuyasha turned around and saw a sleepy Kouga, laying next to him, holding him by his waist. The love of his life that he had assumed wasn't going to arrive was now sleeping in the same bed as him…he was here…with him. As he kept staring at his lover Kouga opened his eyes and grinned at his shocked look.

"What's wrong pup?"

Inuyasha was able to feel his eyes start to water, but he just couldn't stop it. For some stupid reason he had really thought that Kouga was not going to arrive and he would wake up with Sesshoumaru telling him that Kouga had found somebody else. He hadn't been expecting to find Kouga in the bed sleeping next to him.

"I...I though you weren't..."

Not letting Inuyasha finish Kouga pulled Inuyasha on top of him for a hug. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Kouga's waist and buried his face in Kouga's neck. Within a couple of moments Inuyasha started to sob. Inuyasha must have had a lot of doubt if he had just instantly started to cry.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Inuyasha. I'm sorry I made you think I wasn't going to come."

With Kouga's loving words Inuyasha's sobs started to subside, but he didn't make any move to get off of Kouga and Kouga wasn't making any move to push Inuyasha off. The couple stayed quite for a couple of minutes before Inuyasha wiped his nose and sat up on Kouga's firm abs.

"I missed you so much."

Reaching up Kouga caressed Inuyasha's cheek, he smiled when he saw Inuyasha close his eyes and nuzzle his hand. His puppy was still very adorable.

"You look even more beautiful Inuyasha."

"You're just saying that."

As Inuyasha felt Kouga's hand move lower to grab a hold of his hips Inuyasha blushed, it had been years since he had felt Kouga's hands on him and it was beginning to make him feel excited, and from the feel of the length under him Inuyasha knew that Kouga was feeling the same way to.

"Kouga."

"Hm."

"I want to have sex."

Smirking Kouga moved his hands higher to caress Inuyasha's dark pink nipples. Inuyasha shivered under his touch and Kouga pinched the hard nubs with his fingers.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"It's been so long Kouga...I'm positive."

Nodding his head Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and leaned up for a simple kiss. When he pulled away he pushed Inuyasha down on his back and he settled in between his younger lovers legs. Inuyasha was looking at him with so much love and adoration that Kouga knew he made the right decision in waiting for Inuyasha to be of age.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kouga."

No words were said as Kouga took of his clothes and Inuyasha took off his. Once both men were naked they kissed and gently explored there bodies once again. When Kouga felt enough exploring had been done, he lifted up one of Inuyasha's legs over his shoulder. When he had a solid grip on Inuyasha's legs he reached to grab his cock and move it towards Inuyasha's puckered hole.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of doing this to you."

"Well it's not a dream any more and I want you to take me Kouga."

Before entering Inuyasha, Kouga leaned down to kiss his love. While their lips we're still connected Kouga pushed his hips forward and didn't stop till all of his cock was inside of Inuyasha. When he pulled his lips away from Inuyasha's he then moved them down to suck on his neck.

"Nnngghhh...i-it hurts."

"Don't worry baby it'll fade."

Kouga didn't know what Inuyasha was going through as he had forced his penis inside of him. He could only imagine what it was like to have someone enter your ass raw.

"Kouga."

"I won't move till you're ready."

Nodding his head Inuyasha tried to relax his body but was unable to. After a couple of minutes of breathing, Inuyasha felt his muscles relax and his body start to accept the foreign object inside of it.

"I'm ready Kouga."

When those words were said Kouga slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Leaning down he kissed the kissed the silver head male and swallowed his scream. As his lover was crying though Kouga moaned at the friction that Inuyasha's tight walls were causing.

"You're so tight Inuyasha."

Not really paying attention to what Kouga was saying Inuyasha whimpered. After so many years of forced celibacy Inuyasha couldn't help but moan and whimper like a bitch in heat.

"Mmmm your so...fucking beautiful...nnnn."

Feeling his balls start to rise up Kouga started to move faster and to thrust deeply into Inuyasha so that his cock could brutally hit Inuyasha's sweet spot.

"A-aahhh...K-Kouga...nngghh."

Digging his nails into Kouga's back Inuyasha arched his back and cried out. Within a couple of moments Inuyasha felt hot cum splash on his belly and then within another few moments he felt hot cum fill his body.

"Oh god Inuyasha."

"Kouga."

Turning over on his back Kouga pulled Inuyasha on top of him and sighed in content. It didn't even matter to Inuyasha or Kouga that they were sweaty and their bellies were splashed with cum. All that mattered was they we're finally able to be together with no one telling them they couldn't.

"I love you Kouga."

"I love you Inuyasha."

Within a couple of minutes Kouga and Inuyasha we're sleeping soundly.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Such a beautiful lemon scene I hope you guy's liked it and review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 1-22-10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Three days after Kouga arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle preparations were already underway so that he and Inuyasha could be able to bond properly. Sure the couple could just bite each others necks when the moon was full and be done with it, but Sesshoumaru would not have it. He wanted Inuyasha and Kouga to have a proper ceremony. After a few hours of Kouga and Sesshoumaru arguing on what to be done Inuyasha had decided that the ceremony would not be a bad idea. So after the conversation had been done Sesshoumaru had a professional ceremony planner arrive at the castle get the things underway.

The ceremony planner had only three weeks till the next full moon to get everything ready for Kouga and Inuyasha. The old fox demon, Tessa, wasn't so bad to work with, she was very pleasant but what bothered Inuyasha about the planner was that the old fox demon brought her gorgeous daughter to help with the preparations.

Normally Inuyasha would have cared less about her, but the bitch kept on trying to get Kouga's attention whatever way she could, which was she was doing at the moment.

_Gggrrr stupid bitch._

The young fox demon was wearing a tight light blue kimono. It was quite pretty except for the fact that Kiana's breast were almost falling out. The only thing that slightly covered the demons voluptuous breast was her long black hair.

"Now are you sure Kouga because, I'm sure I can get you _anything _you want."

Once Kiana's dainty hand reached out and touched Kouga's shoulder, Inuyasha growled loudly and then stomped out of Kouga's temporary study. He had been in the room just to keep Kouga company but after the tan skin bitch had arrived Inuyasha wanted nothing else but to just leave; so he did.

"Inuyasha?"

Ignoring Kouga, Inuyasha slammed the door closed behind him and ran towards his brother's study. When Inuyasha reached the door he was looking for he pulled it open but then suddenly stopped. Standing there in front of him was Sesshoumaru and a very curvy female demon, cat demon from the smell.

"Oh sorry."

"Wait Inuyasha were done here."

The female demon got up and off of the chair she was sitting on and excused herself as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What did you want Inuyasha."

Ignoring his brother's question Inuyasha walked towards the soft chair that his brother had vacated and then he plopped down on it.

"I take you had a bad day."

"That bitch keeps on trying to get Kouga's attention with that disgusting body of hers."

Sesshoumaru extended Mokomoko towards Inuyasha instantly; his brother knew that if he was in bad mood Mokomoko would make a big change in him. Their was just something about the furry tail that calmed Inuyasha and made him want to sleep.

_I know I should leave Sesshouamru to work but I need a little comfort right now._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sesshoumaru sighed as Inuyasha kept on complaining about Kouga and the bitch that kept on trying to tear them apart. Ever since his brother had arrived in his study he had done nothing but complain and complain. Getting tired of the constant complaining Sesshoumaru decided to speak up.

"Why don't you go and tell this to Kouga, Inuyasha?"

Blushing at his brothers words Inuyasha looked down at the desk. He knew he could just tell Kouga, but he didn't want to seem like he was jealous and that he didn't trust Kouga.

"What if he thinks I'm stupid for thinking that?"

"Well you're never going to know unless you go and tell him."

With a nod of his head Inuyasha thanked Sesshoumaru and got up to leave the study. He looked for Kouga but was unable to find him; it took a few moments for Inuyasha to remember to just look for Kouga with his nose. Inuyasha followed Kouga's scent and he was lead outside of the castle; the garden to be exact where Kouga and Kiara were talking. Deciding to stay put and listen to the conversation Inuyasha scrunched up his face in disgust as the demons spoke.

"So Kouga how about you and I go the closes village and...get to know each other better."

Slightly growling Inuyasha was about to let his presences known but stopped when he saw the disgusted look on Kouga's face and then the way he moved away from Kiara.

"I don't know if you remember or not but I'm going to bond with the man of my dreams."

Kiara sighed and pushed her body against Kouga, no demon had ever refused her…why would they want to?

"Let me say this more clearly to you...Get the fuck away from me, I'm not and will never be interested."

Not even waiting for an answer back Kouga walked away from the shocked woman and headed towards the spot in the garden that Inuyasha loved.

"Oh Kouga."

Tears of joy almost spilled from Inuyasha's eyes when he saw the way Kouga treated Kiara. When the demones walked out of the garden Inuyasha walked; slightly ran, towards his and Kouga's bed chamber. Inuyasha was so proud of Kouga that he was going to do something very special for Kouga.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

Kouga could not believe how late it was, normally he was early but since the talk he had with Kiara he just wanted to be alone and then he had wanted to hunt to get rid of the anger he had felt.

"I hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me."

When Kouga reached the door to his room he noticed an interesting scent in the air. Curious he opened the door slowly and peered inside the room, Kouga was dumbfounded at what he saw. Inuyasha was laying on the bed naked with two bowls of chocolate next to the bed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Come here Kouga."

Walking towards the bed Kouga licked his lips and felt his loin's burn with need.

"I heard what you said to Kiara and I wanted to tell you how proud of you I was and I wanted to give you a treat."

Slightly panting Kouga thanked whatever god had let Inuyasha come up with such a wonderful idea. Once he reached the bed Kouga sat down and let his eyes roam the body next to him. Inuyasha looked so beautiful with the moonlight shinning on him.

"I meant what I said Inuyasha, you are the man of my dreams."

"And that is the reasons why we're doing anything you want tonight?"

Grinning Kouga howled as he pounced on Inuyasha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok well I'm sorry to say that there will be no lemon in the next chapter but don't worry it wont be long till I write another lemon. Well oh and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

**Edited by Pyrite**

Posted on 2-10-10


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleeping Outdoors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

One week that's how long it was until the ceremony and that week was beginning to make Inuyasha lose his mind. The ceremony planner kept on asking him questions about the party after the ceremony and Kiara just kept on making things worst for him since she was mad that Kouga had rejected her. All she did now was glare at Kouga and make faces at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Inuyasha get over here! You cannot runaway from me!"

Ignoring the old demon, Inuyasha ran towards the forest that was close to the castle. Inuyasha made it a good eighty miles before he stopped and panted against a tree that was close to him. Now Inuyasha was happy that he was going to bond with Kouga but he just wanted to relax for one day and just be at peace.

"You got tired of their bitching too?"

Looking up Inuyasha smiled when he saw that Kouga was in front of him. It seemed like his son to be bounded had chased after him after he had ran from the old demon.

"How did you find me?"

"You ran past a tree that I had been sitting on."

When Inuyasha sat down with his back to the big tree he had been leaning on Kouga approached him and sat down next to him. Inuyasha laid his head on Kouga's shoulder and then closed his eyes. He could already feel his body relax and sag against Kouga. It was wonderful that just with  
Kouga's presence he was able to relax.

"Are you okay puppy?"

"Yeah, it's just that I want everything to be done already...I want to be completely yours already."

Even though Inuyasha couldn't see him Kouga nodded his head and he ran his hand up and down Inuyasha's leg. Since the weather was warm Inuyasha was wearing a light yukuta, it was light blue color with small pink flowers sprinkled all over the garment.

"Inuyasha there's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What is it?"

It took a few moments before Kouga spoke what was on his mind.

"Inuyasha what do you think about us having children."

"Hm."

Inuyasha lifted his head of off Kouga's shoulder and then turned to look at his older lover. Children, he had never really thought about them, sure he knew that he wanted to have some but did he want them right away after he and Kouga bonded. He took a few moments before he answered.

"Even though I want to have some kids I want it to be in the future. I feel that we need to have a few years to ourselves before we bring kids in our lives.

"I agree with you."

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by his chin and pulled him close for a kiss. The older wolf demon could have deepened the kiss and fooled around with Inuyasha but he instead decided to pull away from his younger lover and look at him in the eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you Inuyasha."

Instead of answering with words Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck and pulled him on top of his body as he slowly laid down on the grass they had been moments ago sitting on. With his wolfs weight on top of him Inuyasha sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Kouga settled himself in between Inuyasha's thighs and he then laid his head on top of Inuyasha's rising and falling chest. The couple stayed in the silent forest for a couple of hours before a very angry Sesshoumaru and a barking Abel woke them up.

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"If you think I'm going to wear that then you're crazy."

"I think it'll look good on you Inuyasha."

Growling a little Inuyasha stared at the garment in front of him, the garment was beautiful and Inuyasha would have loved to wear but there was just one thing wrong with it…it was bright yellow. Inuyasha did not want to look like the sun in his ceremony. What made Inuyasha even angrier was that Kiara was the one that had chosen the color and was pushing Inuyasha to wear it.

"I won't wear it."

"My Lord my daughter has been working on this garment for a very long time and it looks amazing. It will look amazing on you."

"Hm, she has a point Inuyasha she did work on it for a long time and it is quite beautiful."

"I think you'll look amazing puppy."

The people in the room continued to force their opinion on him and after a couple of moments Inuyasha was even being called ungrateful. This was the last straw for Inuyasha he was not going to be treated this way. So to get his point across he grabbed the monstrously and threw it at Kiara. Instantly the room fell silent.

"I will not wear this I don't care how long you worked on this."

While speaking Inuyasha's voice had become shaky, he just felt so overwhelmed. Then turning to speak to Sesshoumaru and Kouga; practically in tears, he whispered. "I-I'm not going to wear that thing she made and if you think of guilting me into wearing it then find somebody else to wear it to the ceremony cause I'm not going."

To make himself clear Inuyasha didn't even wait for anybody to say anything instead he just stomped out of the room. Once Inuyasha was out the group stayed quite, after a couple of more moments Kiara broke the silence but by saying the wrong thing.

"I can't believe he won't wear what I made...I worked so hard so that it would look beautiful on him."

Kiara then turned towards her mother and whimpered on her shoulder. Tessa though didn't show any interest in her daughter instead she turned towards Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"Don't worry My Lord if you want we can try to dye the garment white or we can start a new one."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and thanked the older women for being so understanding.

"I'm going to go and ask Inuyasha if he wants to change the color or change the whole thing."

Excusing himself Kouga rushed towards his room. He made it to the front door quickly but instead of opening the door he stayed outside and listened to the speaking that way going on in the room.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me lately...what if Kouga comes and yells at me?"

Pressing his ear against the door Kouga was able to hear movement and then the sound of Abel whimpering.

"Kouga must be so mad."

Deciding that it was time to make himself known Kouga knocked on the door before he pushed it open. Inuyasha was sitting up on the bed with Abel on his lap.

"Kouga."

The couple stared at each other for a few moments before Kouga slowly walked up to the bed and sat down next to Inuyasha. The wolf demon ran his hands threw Abel's fur and looked up at his love before he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I was pressuring you. If you don't want to wear the garment then you don't have to…Tessa said though that if you want they can dye the color."

"I like the clothes it's just that I didn't like the color."

"Then they'll change the color to something close to white."

Inuyasha sniffed and then reached out and intertwined his fingers with Kouga's. The wolf demon's hands were rough and warm; Inuyasha had always loved Kouga's hands.

"I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

Smiling Kouga pulled up Inuyasha's hand and he kissed the knuckle. Even though Inuyasha didn't know what was happening to him Kouga did, as his intended mate Kouga could smell the changes that were happening with his soon to be mate.

"You're body's changing Inuyasha...it's getting ready so that you will be able to have children, not right away but so that whenever you want to have children you'll be able to."

Blushing a little Inuyasha realized that it must have been his changing hormones affecting him, that was quite embarrassing.

"Kouga you better not tell anyone that that's why I'm acting this way."

Smirking Kouga stood up and started to smugly walk towards the door of his bedroom, he was happy that Inuyasha was in a happy mood now.

"I don't know Inuyasha I'm sure you're brother will have a kick out of this."

Feeling like his old self again Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards Kouga.

"Don't you dare you Kouga."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ok well I hope you guys liked the chapter and will review. Remember that I'm going to skip the bonding ceremony and go straight to the party.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 2-16-10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX **

From his window Inuyasha was able to see that there were already demons and some humans sitting down in the garden waiting for the bonding ceremony to start. In about two hours, Inuyasha was going to bond with Kouga and he could not stop himself from feeling nervous.

"Come on Inuyasha just try to breath."

Nodding his head Inuyasha walked towards his bed and sat down. Daisy had been in the room with Inuyasha all day trying to help him relax and then she had helped him put on his clothes, which we're now white thanks to Tessa.

"I'm really going to bond with Kouga. Daisy...I'm really really going to do it."

Smiling, Daisy couldn't help but feel touched at the fact that even Inuyasha was emotional. It must have just hit him that he was going to bond with Kouga. The fact that bonding meant that Kouga and Inuyasha would never be able to be with anyone else must have just been hitting him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, everything is going to be alright."

Being cautions of her own light pink dress she was wearing Daisy walked towards the bed and sat down next to Inuyasha. Reaching out and taking her friend's hands in her's Daisy smiled again when Inuyasha tightly held on to her hand.

"Do you think Kouga's nervous too?"

"I'm sure he's shitting himself."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Seriously I think there's something wrong with you."

Ayame had been repeating that same sentence to Kouga ever since she noticed that Kouga was not stressed or trying to kill anybody. To Ayame it must have been strange since all the demon's she had ever met before they bonded had been either in tears or we're making holes in the walls, Kouga's reaction to almost bonding with Inuyasha was just plain strange to Ayame.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine."

"How can you be fine you're about to bond with Inuyasha...you're going to be basically stuck with him for the rest of your entire life!"

Not taking the bait of starting a fight with Ayame, Kouga just nodded his head and looked away from Ayame. He decided to look out the window. The day was quite beautiful and even though there we're no birds singing, which Kouga hated, the day just couldn't be any more perfect.

"I think I'm in shock."

"Huh."

Sighing Ayame sat down on the bed next to Kouga. Sure her friend looked calm and collected on the outside, but she was sure, from what she just heard, her friend was just in shock and was numb to any real emotions.

"I've wanted to be with him for so long that I just can't believe it's really happening."

"Well you better believe it."

**XxXxXxXxX the Party XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Aren't they just so cute together?"

"If by cute you mean they need to find a room then yes they are severely cute."

After the bonding ceremony the guest and the couple had gone back to the castle and had gone to an already prepared room for the party. The room had been decorated with white flowers and light purple flowers. The room looked elegant, but comfortable at the same time. Tessa had done a wonderful job.

Right after the party the couple had gone to a little corner in the room while the rest of the guest we're eating and talking or dancing. The guest in the room left the couple alone, every once in a while a demon would approach but they never stayed long enough to bother the loving couple.

At the moment Ayame and Daisy we're getting to know each other and we're talking about the new bonded couple. While the girls we're talking Ayame made sure to not so obviously get closer to Daisy. There was just something about the other girl that attracted the demoness.

"Come on Ayame they're cute."

"Yeah I guess...you look cute too by the way."

Blushing Daisy looked away and drank some of the tea she had in her hand. Daisy knew what Ayame was trying to do, but since she was shy around the other demon she didn't know how to react to the other women.

"You look cute too."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok everyone I hope you like the chapter and review =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 2-23-2010**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Kouga stop."

Inuyasha wasn't normally a shy and blushing half demon, but since Kouga had his hand down his dress pants in a room full of other demons, his face was tomato red and he was silently whimpering at his mate.

"Why, you like it when I do this."

"N-not in a...a room f-full of other demon's."

Moving his index finger up and down the crack of Inuyasha's ass Kouga smirked. His young lover was shivering at his touch. Both demons were facing the room full of other demons and they looked as if they we're just talking. No one would assume that Kouga's hand was caressing the back of his lover's plump behind.

"Then how about we take this somewhere else?"

"Ok then."

Pulling his hand away from Inuyasha's butt, Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him away from the corner they had been standing against. Instead of heading straight to a room though Kouga headed towards Sesshoumaru to let him know that they we're leaving and to not be disturbed by anyone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Once the bonded couple reached their bedroom they attacked each others clothes. Inuyasha had wanted to take his time and carefully take off his clothes, but once he had reached the room his clothes were the last thing on his mind. Kouga on the other hand though hadn't cared about his clothes all he had wanted to rip them off and rip Inuyasha's off as well.

"You smell delicious Inuyasha."

"I spend extra time in the bath trying to make sure I was really clean for you."

"Well I should tell you right now that you did that for no reason cause I'm about to get you dirty."

And like an animal attacking its prey Kouga attacked Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha's lips were warm and opened enough to allow Kouga's tongue passage. Even though Kouga had already tasted Inuyasha's mouth it as if it was the first time all over again. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were bonded.

"K-Kouga."

Pulling Kouga closer Inuyasha he stumbled on his way over to the bed and once his knees touched the bed the sat down and then slowly laid down on the bed. Kouga then climbed on top of him. Even though Kouga was heavy to Inuyasha it still felt like a wonderful weight on his body.

"Inuyasha...I want you."

"T-then take me Kouga."

Pushing Kouga away Inuyasha scooted higher on the bed; once he was comfortable he opened his legs and called Kouga.

"Hm...my little inu seems to be eager."

"You have no idea how eager I am Kouga."

Settling in between Inuyasha's legs Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's hips and brought them closer to his pelvis; in this position his hardening shaft was nestled in between Inuyasha's soft round ass.

Feeling the hardening object in between his ass Inuyasha sighed in content. He was anxious to feel Kouga's fang pierce his body. Inuyasha knew that Kouga was supposed to bite him and he was excited and scared about at the same time.

"Kouga?"

"What is it puppy?"

While listening to what Inuyasha's worry about the bite Kouga reached under the bed and pulled out a little bottle of vanilla scented oil. He opened the bottle and dipped two of his fingers in.

"If it makes you feel better puppy I can warn you before I bite you."

"Oh...yeah that could work...ok then lets do this already."

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"I bet their having sex right now."

"I bet it's already over."

"Hahah knowing Kouga I bet they just started there second round."

"You guys are pathetic instead of taking the free time to go and have sex your talking about Kouga having sex."

Blushing at the words the old fox demon said Ginta turned to look at Hakkaku. The other demon was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. This look excited Ginta.

"Your right ma'am, come on Ginta we have to go and prove to this old women that we're not pathetic."

As the young wolf walked away they didn't notice the look of content on the old fox demon's face.

_There's nothing better than two men sleeping together.  
_

Sighing in content Tessa headed towards another pair of young male demon's that we're close to her.

"Hello boys..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Having three fingers inside of him still felt weird to Inuyasha but he bared with it because he knew that being taken without being prepared hurt.

"K-Kouga...hurry."

"So impatient."

Moaning as his lover's fingers went deeper Inuyasha spread his legs and let his mouth fall slightly open.

"You always look amazing like this Inuyasha."

Proving his point Kouga leaned down and kissed his lovers quivering stomach muscles. Inuyasha's whole body seemed to be quivering with need. As if on cue Inuyasha started to beg.

"Kouga please I need you...right now."

Wanting to quickly satisfy his lover's need of being filled Kouga moved up Inuyasha's body and settled in between his lover's legs. Grabbing one of Inuyasha's legs Kouga brought it up on his shoulder, with the other leg his wrapped it around his waist. Kouga then put one hand next to Inuyasha head in order to support his body up and not crush Inuyasha.

"Are you ready?"

Nodding his head Inuyasha tried to relax his body in order to make the process easier.

Reaching in between their bodies Kouga grabbed his cock and guided it towards Inuyasha's quivering hole. Carefully Kouga pushed the head of his cock inside of Inuyasha.

"Nngghh."

Wrapping one arm around Kouga's middle Inuyasha trembled as slowly more of Kouga's cock slipped inside of him. After a couple of minutes Kouga was completely inside of Inuyasha, but he did not move he wanted Inuyasha to be used to being filled. While waiting for Inuyasha to give him the ok to move Kouga could feel his own body tremble with need. He wanted so desperately to pound into the tight little hole he was in.

"M-move."

Without a second thought Kouga pulled out and then pushed back in. The couple moaned at the sweet friction their bodies we're making.

"Aaaahhhh K-Kouga."

"Inuyasha."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Now I know that some might be disappointed about me just finishing the chapter there but what can I say except that I wasn't really in the mood to write a lemon.

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Posted on 2-28-2010**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleeping out Doors**

Kouga/Inuyasha

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series, nor make any money from this story.

""Talking

_Thoughts_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Kouga wake up... Kouga get your freaking cock out of me this instant or I swear you are in for it!"

Grinning a little Kouga pulled his limp cock out of Inuyasha's hot body. He and Inuyasha had been bonded for about a week and Kouga had made sure to have as much sex as possible before they had to go and be with the pack, which they had to go back in two days.

"I'm sorry puppy, but you know how much I like being inside of you."

Blushing Inuyasha ignored Kouga and headed towards the little bath that was connected to their room. Even though the bath was somewhat small Inuyasha loved soaking in it.

"Inuyasha while you're in there I'm going to go and eat ok."

"Ok Kouga."

**XxXxXxXxX**

After getting out of the bath Inuyasha dried his body and then put on a soft light green colored kimono. He brushed out his hair and then tightened in a bun. After finishing getting dressed Inuyasha began to head towards the location where the smell of food was strongest. When Inuyasha arrived at the open room he was greeted by the sight and sound of his brother and Kouga arguing from what he could understand the argument was about a woman.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you."

"The only reason you think that is because you could never handle someone like her."

"Feh, you think that well for your information if I can handle Inuyasha then I can handle anyone."

"If you think you can handle me then you must have ate some of those tainted berries."

Blushing at the fact that his lover had heard him Kouga tried to hide his embarrassment by eating some of the food in front of him. He grunted in surprise when he felt Inuyasha plop down on top of him.

"So who are guys talking about?"

"Were talking about Anya. She was at your bonding ceremony; she and I...reacquainted each other last night."

"Eeewww so you had sex."

Giggling a little at his brother Inuyasha reached out and started to fill the plate Kouga had been using to eat. Once his plate was filled he wiggled a little in Kouga's lap trying to get comfortable; he inwardly smirked when he felt Kouga get a little hard.

"Yes little brother I did... just like you did."

"Hey we're newly bonded we're supposed to have lots of sex the first 50 years."

With Inuyasha on his lap Kouga could feel his loins start to stir. Especially when the hanyou moved his wonderful bottom the way had been.

"Hm I suppose."

"Well I say go for it Sesshoumaru you need a woman in your life telling you what to do and...if you think you'll be happy with her than I say go for it."

Nodding his head at his brothers words Sesshoumaru decided to get up and try to contact Anya before she left.

"I'm going to take what you said into consideration brother."

With a quick goodbye Sesshoumaru exited the room and headed towards his study. He was going to write Anya a letter asking if it was ok to court her. While Sesshoumaru was thinking about his future, Inuyasha and Kouga were wondering if it was possible to have sex quick enough so that nobody would walk in on them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ok I was going to add another chapter but I changed my mind… mostly because I just couldn't think of a way to finish so I came back to this chapter and was like hey this isn't to bad I could just end it here; so I will.

Oh also before I forget I have more stories on the way it's so keep an eye out for them =]

**Edited by Pyrite**

**Updated on 3-10-2010**


End file.
